


Bop to the Top

by yeralizardwaverly



Series: Wayhaught Crack AUs [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kidz Bop, but for like .2 seconds, i love writing crap, oh sorry i meant crack, slight angst, this is so bad i cranked this out in like an hour im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeralizardwaverly/pseuds/yeralizardwaverly
Summary: "Waverly, the things in this box......there's parts of my past in there that I'm deeply ashamed of. Which I guess is why I waited so long to show it to you.""Nicole," Waverly gives her a small, soft smile, "Whatever's in there isn't going to change the way I feel about you, okay?""Yeah," Nicole nods, "Yeah, okay."





	Bop to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. all mistakes are on me

**_Nicole <3: _ ** _What time are you going to be home tonight? I need to talk to you about something. It's important._

**_Waverly:_ ** _Not sure yet. Why don't you just call me?_

**_Nicole <3: _ ** _I think this is something that should be said in person. Text me when you leave work._

Waverly reads over the last message for the dozenth time, trying to ignore the twisting in her stomach. She had told Wynonna that she really didn't want to work past 7 that night, but now...well, now she's not sure she wants to go home.

* * *

The rest of Waverly's day is spent in dread as she imagines the million different ways Nicole could be planning to dump her when she gets home.

"Hey babygirl, is everything alright?" Wynonna asks. By now her and Waverly are the only two left in the office, something that she hopes will make Waverly more willing to open up.

"Yeah," Waverly nods a little too eagerly, "Everything's great!"

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

She's straining, Wynonna can hear it in her voice. But it's late, she's tired, and she knows just how stubborn Waverly can be when it comes to talking openly about her feelings. "Alright," Wynonna gives up, "I think I'm gonna head home then. You should too."

"Yeah," Waverly nods, "I'll leave in a bit. There's just a few things I need to finish up here first."

"Okay," Wynonna kisses her forehead, "Don't work yourself too hard."

"I'll try."

"'Night, Waverly. I love you."

"I love you too," Waverly smiles, waving goodbye to her older sister.

* * *

It's almost midnight by the time Waverly leaves the office, a full 3 hours after Wynonna had gone. She's hoping that by now Nicole has gone to bed, but Waverly's never been that lucky. Instead her girlfriend is waiting for her in the living room, an old baseball game playing on the TV. Nicole switches it off once Waverly walks in, standing up to greet her with a quick kiss.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Waverly asks, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

"I think it's better if you sit down for this," Nicole says, waiting for Waverly to take a seat on the couch before continuing. "Um....I'm not really sure how to say this so please just bear with me."

Waverly nods, watching as Nicole starts to pace back and forth across the carpet, hands fidgeting nervously with the material of her pants. "Okay, well.....I know.....shit." Nicole stops her movement and faces Waverly, "Look, we've been together for a long time now, and it probably would have been easier for both of us if I had done this sooner but--"

"I think we should break up," Waverly blurts out, the words fast and jumbled and hard to make out.

"What?" 

"I...I think we should break up," she repeats, her tone firmer this time.

"Wow....okay," Nicole feels like she's just been punched in the chest. "Is it something---did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong it's just tha--"

"Because I thought that we were doing really good," Nicole interjects, taking a seat next to Waverlyon the couch. "And so if I did do anything--to upset you, I mean--you can tell me and I'll do whatever I can to fix it."

"Nicole--"

" _Please,_ Waverly." Nicole's fighting back tears, fingernails digging into her palms. "I--I can't lose you right now." 

"Nicole," Waverly grabs the redhead's hands, uncurling her fists and intertwining their fingers. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

Nicole shakes her head, "Why would I ever want to break up with you?"

"I don't know? You were the one that was acting like you were gonna dump me!"

_"When?!"_

"The whole day!" Waverly pulls out her phone and brings up the conversation from earlier in the day. "What am I supposed to think when you send something like this?"

Nicole reads over her message, "It was something important, I figured it was better for you to hear it in person."

"Okay but c'mon Nicole, 'it would have been easier if I had done this sooner'? What was I supposed to think of that?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess that wasn't the best way to word it," Nicole grimaces. "Sorry."

"Wait, so if you weren't going to break up with me, then what were you going to do?"

Nicole pulls back from her girlfriend, "Right." She reaches over to grab the old shoebox from the coffee table. "Here," she hands it over to the brunette, who raises her eyebrow in question.

"Waverly, the things in this box......there's parts of my past in there that I'm deeply ashamed of. Which I guess is why I waited so long to show it to you."

"Nicole," Waverly gives her a small, soft smile, "Whatever's in there isn't going to change the way I feel about you, okay?"

"Yeah," Nicole nods, "Yeah, okay."

Waverly stares back down at the box, running her fingers over the logo on the top before she opens it up. Inside is an envelope, a bundle of photos, and a few CDs. She opts to look at the music first. She shuffles through them, an amused smile creeping onto her lips as she looks up at her girlfriend, "Kidz Bop? Really, Nicole?" Waverly says. "I never would have guessed that that this was the kind of music you liked as a kid. Oh---how cute," she coos, holding up one of the photos, "Your parents even took you to meet the kids." Waverly quickly flips through the rest of them, easily spotting Nicole and her red hair in the group of kids in each photo, all of which were taken in front of the Kidz Bop recording studio. "Honestly Nicole, I don't know why you were so ashamed of these," Waverly says, placing the photos back into the box. "We all had our embarrassing interests as kids, and Kidz Bop definitely isn't the worst thing you could have been into." 

"Waverly," Nicole picks at a loose thread on the couch, "Just open the envelope please."

Waverly does as her girlfriend asks pulling out a folded up, yellowing piece of paper. She unfolds it carefully, eyes glancing over the few paragraphs of legal jargon before they stop on the signature at the bottom of the page. The name is written in neat cursive, the kind that any high schooler would have envied, and that 5th grade Nicole had been very proud of when she first signed the contract.

"No fucking way," Waverly reads over the page again, now taking the time to try and decipher just what it means. A part of her thinks this is just some big joke, but when she takes a second look at the CDs and sees Nicole's name listed on the back, she knows that everything in this box is real.....not to mention utterly hilarious.

"Oh my god," Waverly finally puts down the contract, looking up at Nicole with the biggest grin the redhead has ever seen, _"You were one of them!"_

Nicole groans, burying her face in her hands as Waverly laughs. "Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"Wait, no, I have so many questions," Waverly whines.

Nicole shakes her head, avoiding looking straight at her girlfriend's pout, "I refuse to answer any of them." She quickly snatches the contract from Waverly and shoves it back in the box, "This is now going into storage, and it will never be spoken of again."

Waverly sighs, but lets her girlfriend take the box, "Fine. Never again."

"Thank you," Nicole smiles, kissing Waverly lovingly before taking the box back to its hiding space.

It almost makes Waverly feel bad for the idea she has brewing in her mind.......

* * *

_'WAKE ME UP_

_(wake me up inside)_

_I CAN'T WAKE UP'_

"WAVERLY!" Nicole shoots up, eyes searching through the dark for her girlfriend. The lights flicker on, and Waverly grins, leaning against the doorframe as she ups the volume on her phone, the music now blasting through their home's sound system. "I'm going to fucking kill you," Nicole growls, launching herself out of bed and in the direction of the brunette. Waverly shrieks, clutching her phone tightly against her chest as she turns and runs down the hallway, Nicole hot on her heels. 

The clock slowly moves to 3:17 A.M. as the sound of children singing the Evanescence hit is slowly replaced by the two girl's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry the dialogue in this was terrible


End file.
